Fairytale Endings
by AnnieAltman88
Summary: After all, life is not a fairytale. Far from it, as Ai had taught me. No, this was reality. And in reality, everything changes. Whether for the better or for the worse, I wasn't quite sure. Conan/Ai/Shiho/Shinichi One-shot. Enjoy!


**Fairytale Endings**

**A/N: Heyy you guys! My third story has finally been written! Hurray! Hahah, to tell you the truth, I was SUPPOSED to be writing a much longer story, with at least 10 chapters, rather than this little one-shot I'm giving you! But, well, one-shots are kind of my specialty right now, plus they're very easy to write! (;**

**This one-shot features a couple references to Detective Conan movies (I didn't include obvious scenes, such as the bus hi-jack episode [episode 230-231] as I wanted to look a little deeper into all the small, overlooked Conan/Ai moments from the anime) Oh yeah, and just because I didn't include any scenes from the manga, that doesn't mean their aren't any! I just decided not to add any! (;**

**By the way, please bear with me – I may have gotten the English translation wrong!**

**This one was inspired late at night while I lay in bed trying very hard to fall asleep. I honestly don't think it'll be a good read, as it was very poorly written, but please review! Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan (:**

* * *

(Conan's POV)

I remember quite vividly the moment we had met. She had arrived at Teiten Primary School that very day. It was only her first day and naturally, she had become very popular the minute she stepped into the classroom. She wordlessly chose a seat next to mine and I, being the polite gentleman I was, introduced myself as Conan Edogawa.

And that was when she looked me dead in the eye – a look no 7-year old could possibly pull off. "Haibara Ai," she spoke the words clearly, "for sorrow."

She was instantly let in to the Detective Boys. Not that I minded... I just felt that 3 annoying 7-year olds was enough. However, she proved to be far different from any other primary school student I've ever met.

She had played quite a role later that night in helping us – or shall I say, _I_ – arrest those counterfeiters*. The minute she fired that gun as though she had been shooting all her life, my suspicions were nearly confirmed. Haibara Ai could not possibly be a normal 7-year old.

Soon afterward she revealed to me her true identity : that she was really Shiho Miyano, an 18-year old chemist who happened to have played a large role in my shrinking. Although I expected something along those lines, nothing could prepare me for the shock she had given me that night.

She informed me that Apotoxin 4869 was the drug that reverted me into the body of a child. She also revealed that she was the scientist who created that drug for the men who caused me shrinking. And then she gave me the fright of my life (the first, but not only, in the period of time that I'd later get to know her) – by making me believe Professor Agasa was dead.

I ran back to the Professor's in a panic, only to find that he was alive and completely healthy. There, Shiho Miyano revealed to me the rest of her story. I was not amused. Instead, I recall screaming and accusing her while she stood there, calmly. It made me so frustrated, I yelled even louder, my words grew even harsher, and I didn't even bother stopping when I saw that slightly hurt look on her face. At last, I cooled down, and demanded she make a cure. Shaking her head, she stated she did not have the data need to, and that there was only one possible place we'd have a chance of obtaining it.

And thus, minutes later, we found ourselves driving a couple hours to her sister's old professor's home. And it just so happened he had died. Of course. Just my luck.

It was after solving his locked room murder that Ai finally revealed to me her true face – the very first time she had removed that cool and indifferent mask in my presence. She had broken down that night. Clinging onto me for dear life, and yet I did not even bother to comfort or hold her. Tears flooding out, she revealed yet another shocking detail to me. Her sister was now dead. And I was the last person to see her at the 10 billion Yen bank robbery case**. And that she was under an alias - Masami Hirota.

Then it all clicked. It was her sister that was shot that fateful day. It was her sister that had attempted to rob the bank for one billion Yen. And it was I who failed to save her.

For the second time that night, she managed to overcome me with such great emotions – perhaps the greatest I have ever felt in my life. Anger was the first. And now was guilt. Reflecting back, I now realize that it no one but her had ever managed to make me feel so deeply about anything.

After that night, our relationship began to build – slowly, but surely. We were not yet friends, just two people who were unconditionally stuck in the same circumstances – acquaintances, in other words. And that relationship continued to grow. Until we were almost inseparable. She was the only true reminder to me about my situation outside of playing hide-and-go-seek or finding lost cats with a group of 7-year olds – and I was the same for her. And we constantly bickered, battling over topics no child could possibly understand...

Come to think of it, one of the many things I've taken for granted about Ai was her intelligence. Actually, there are very few people I'd consider to match my own intellect – my father was one... and well, that's basically it. Until I met Ai.

And I'd hate to admit it, but she may _actually_ be smarter than me... maybe... But she loves to mess with me, I can tell! I recall one hot summer day in particular... Ran had recently gotten amnesia and Ai had said to me the most remarkable thing...

_"I wish I could lose my memory... I wouldn't remember my sister's death... or being forced to make a poison for the Organization. If I could forget everything and become a regular elementary school student, Haibara Ai... I wonder how good it'd be. And... I could be with you forever..."***_

I had just stood there, dumbfounded, about to reply when she suddenly brought her face closer to mine – much closer. My heart had begun pounding. How embarrassing.

"I'm joking," she smirked, "Do you feel better now?" She turned away, leaving me standing there, gaping like an idiot.

_Do you feel better now? _Quite the opposite actually. I had felt strangely... disappointed? I guess I was just feeling particularly annoyed at the moment.

She's done things like that so many times, and yet instead of getting used to her little "jokes", they seem to have a greater effect on me each time! She's just about the only person in the world that can leave me speechless... And that's not necessarily a negative thing...

In fact, I remember quite clearly the time the Detective Boys, Ran, Kogoro, and Sonoko all came to a large party to promote a new video game my father and Agasa had a part in creating. Well, an artificial intelligence called Noah's Ark had hacked into the system, making the game much more dangerous than it was supposed to be. The lives of fifty children rested entirely in my hands. One by one, as each child was eliminated, it was very important that I wasn't. Surely, Ai had realized that too, as she did and said something that touched me in such an indescribable way...

It would've been game over for me at that moment. That is, had she not pushed me out of the way, resulting in her own elimination from the game. And then she said something that made my heart just swell up with pride.

_"Don't give up,"_ she had said, _"Even without the helping character, you are Holmes to us. There is that much ability within you. There are no cases Holmes can't solve right?"****_

Never in my life has anyone said something to me that meaningful. Sure, Ran had complimented me on my detective abilities several times... But to be compared to your hero... to have someone tell you that they are putting their complete trust in you... Especially Ai... I've kept her words in my heart ever since.

I'm not aware if it was before or after that day that my feelings for Ai began to drastically change. All I know is that this change had begun sneaking up on me long before I realized. But I began to look at Ai in a slightly different way... She was still the same sarcastic and cold scientist as before... but I started to notice more than just that.

Ai interested me to no end. She always did. She wasn't easy to read like Ran and Sonoko, and she kept her thoughts inside. She let no emotions show through, and she never ceases to surprise me. I always believed I could outwit her, and yet she proves me wrong each time. And whenever I feel that I have finally figured her out, she'll flash that signature smirk of hers, and I'd know I wasn't quite there. Ai was different – nothing at all like the other girls. She was a mystery.

And I, being the detective I always was, set my heart on solving this mystery. So I did what I did best – and that was to observe.

And therefore, I watched Ai. Not in a creepy stalker fashion, just simple hidden glances when I had the chance. Soon I found myself enthralled. I began to notice all the little details. How she would show that rare smile as she watched the Detective Boys play foolishly around... and how she'd close her eyes and bite her lip when she was thinking hard. I watched her during school as we recited the multiplication table and at the dinner table whenever I was over for supper at Agasa's. I saw the way her eyes would sadden when she thought of her sister – and here I wanted desperately to reach out a hand... to comfort her as I failed to do that night we had met. I memorized her every movement. Every little detail I would absorb and oftentimes I began to find myself lying in bed awake at night, thinking about her. Yes, it was pathetic, I know.

And then I noticed an even more remarkable change in myself throughout the next two years (until we were both around the age of 10). As I gained more and more interest in Ai, I found myself losing any attraction to Ran. It came as a shock, and I stubbornly refused to let myself get over Ran. After all, she was my childhood friend... and she was waiting patiently for me to return so we can be together at last... happily... forever...

_I could be with you forever... _

Ai's words echoed through my brain. I sat up abruptly in sudden realization, causing the bed to shake.

Ran was my childhood friend. My first love. We were like the perfect fairytale story. The hero and the damsel in distress... It was meant to be. _We_ were meant to be.

_Not quite... _

After all, life was not a fairytale. Far from it, as Ai had taught me. No, this was reality. And in reality, everything changes. The beautiful princess you once thought you loved... she may be your first love, but definitely not your only. And that cold and sarcastic criminal you once hated with all your life has showed you that.

Everything I shared and felt for Ran... a deep friendship, a strong bond... a sense of protectiveness... I had mistaken for love.

No. Love is far different. Love isn't just about the butterflies in your stomach when you're around her, or how you always blush when you see her in a swimsuit. It was about a sense of belonging. The feeling that two people couldn't possible live without one another... the memories you've shared that you cherish more than anything, and the fact that you may not be able to stand her, and yet, at the same time, you can't be without her.

Love isn't about lust, or beauty, or even long friendships and "being there for each other". Love is about forgiveness and trust. It is when every little thing that she says to you makes you the happiest person alive... When two people are willing to risk everything for each other, despite their imperfections. Because love isn't perfect – it never was. Rather, it is about taking the most imperfect person, and seeing them as the most beautiful and magnificent thing.

Perhaps that was how I felt about Ai. She was the source of all my annoyance, my sorrow... everything. She was my solid rock, the one person that's kept me from going insane. I didn't want her to feel like an evil scientist who will forever be alone. I wanted to make her feel like a princess: beautiful and breathtaking. I wanted to give her everything that she's never had, but deserved... a family and friends that care for her... everything that Ran has.

But how could I possibly do that...? What could she possibly feel about me? Should I tell her everything? What if she thinks I'm stupid? As if she didn't already...

For once I did not feel like the cocky detective I always was around Ran. I felt like an idiot, trying to come up with a plan to confess to a girl who was way out of my league. Trust Ai to make me feel that way. I've always had a way with women... but Ai was just so... different. Maybe that's why I began to feel attracted to her.

Well, tomorrow was the American Valentine's Day. Ai would know, having lived in the United States for so long. I knew I had to do something special...

And so, the very next day, I found myself in front of Agasa's door, shaking like a nervous wreck, my skateboard in one hand and a single red rose in another.

"Yes...?" Ai opened the door warily. "Agasa's out at the moment so you won't find him here."

"I wasn't looking for him," I replied sheepishly. Her eyebrows rose. Shoot.

I flashed her a brilliant smile, "Happy Valentine's Day!" and presented her the rose, which she took, in obvious shock. I continued, "I thought we could do something special today. You know, just me and you...?" I couldn't say the word "date" for obvious reasons.

"I..." Her eyes were wide open, and for 30 seconds, we just stood there. I held my breath until she regained her composure. "Well, alright..."

"Great! Hurry up and get ready! I'll go see what movies are showing!" I grinned stupidly, but I could have sworn I saw a hint of a smile grace her features.

"Alright then."

Hence, we had our first date. And yes, there had been more to come.

We had been "dating" (neither of us fully admitted it) for about a month, when Ai asked if she could speak to me in private. I agreed.

She brought me into the lab, but my grin faded when I saw the sadness in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I had asked, reaching out to hug her. She shook me off with a somber smile.

"I have your antidote."

I wanted so badly to comfort her... why was she so depressed? What's wrong, Ai? ...Wait, _what_ did she say?

My silence seemed to prompt her. "Now you could return to Shinichi Kudo... permanently. And... you could go back to her. Like you've always wanted." There were tears in her eyes.

"I – I... No! I want you and you know that!" I cried. She shook her head. "Why do you think I've been spending so much time with you the past few weeks?"

She shrugged, smiling softly... she seemed so... defeated. "Perhaps you just missed having a girlfriend. Or maybe our little relationship was never truly romantic. All I know is that you love _Ran_, not me, and you two were meant to be! So go back to her Kudo... you need each other."

I then realized it was time I told her how I really felt. And so I did. I told Ai everything I had been thinking that night I realized my true feelings for her. I told her that I needed _her _and no one else. I told her I never loved Ran – only as a friend. And she only stood there, wide-eyed. I finished my little rant and embraced her... like I've never embraced anyone in my life. We just stood there for a moment. I was clinging on to her for my life – just like she had the night we met.

"Everything's gonna be alright," I said. And I knew it.

And with that, Conan Edogawa left for America, and Shinichi Kudo coincidentally returned to Japan. Shiho Miyano also returned, but neither attended school, due to the fact that Black Organization was still at large. Thankfully, it did not remain that way for long.

Approximately three weeks later, I received an unexpected call from Jodie-sensei. Apparently, the FBI had found an important lead to the Organization's current headquarters. One thing lead to another, and we found ourselves in the mist of what would be a large and bloody battle. After three long days of fighting and a little over a hundred total casualties, Black Organization was defeated at last.

Just about everyone I've known (and a lot more that I haven't) had been there. No one I was personally close with had died (thankfully) but Heiji and Kogoro may not be able to walk for quite some time.

The night before the intended battle, I had spoken privately with just about every single person I was truly close to... in case one of us didn't survive. Ran was one of the people. Naturally, I had introduced her to Shiho before, and I wanted so badly to tell her that although I cared for her greatly, we could not share a romantic relationship... But she beat me to it. She said exactly what was on my mind: that she loved me as such a great friend, however... we had both changed. I nodded that I understood and hugged her for all her kindness and loyalty the past years.

At last, the Organization was taken down, I was back in my original body (now 20 years of age), and all was well between my family and friends. What more could I possibly want? Well, there was one thing...

Aside from having my "last words" with everyone, I had decided... if one of us doesn't return, I'd make my last night with Ai special. And so, I brought her to dinner (to one of the fanciest restaurants money could buy) and proposed.

Maybe it was a little sudden... we had dated for much less than a year... but it felt like we've been together centuries. And I had no regrets. I wanted to spend the rest of my life (that is, if I made it out alive) with her...

Forever_._

I had popped the question during dessert. The whole restaurant had been rented, as to avoid any embarrassment that may occur... and of course, to make it all the more romantic. I don't know what possessed me to ask it when I did. All I knew was that we were eating one minute, and the next... well, I'm not sure, I just blurted out some words.

Apparently, those words were "Ai, will you marry me?" Oh yeah, and I guess I had been kneeling...? All I can recall was her astounded expression as I held her hand gently and placed the diamond ring on her finger. Then I smiled. I'm proud to say I didn't blush at all. What reason would I have to? I loved Ai and I no longer felt the least bit uncomfortable around her. Whether or not she agreed to marry me, my feelings for her would remain the same.

She, too, smiled. "Why ask me the today before our deaths?"

I had grinned, sheepishly, "I figured just in case... might as well ask. At least we'll be engaged by the time we die."

She laughed. God, I loved her laugh. The greatest things in life are rare, after all. "Can I get back to you on that?"

"Of course." I took her hand and we had left the restaurant together –

And now here we are, hand in hand, outside of the hospital, surrounded in silence.

"Do you have an answer to my question yet?" I had asked "casually". "Uh, no pressure," I added.

Ai rolled her eyes. "As a matter of fact, I do." She hesitated.

"And...?" I urged. She smirked; she just loved to irk me, didn't she?

"Alright. Fine. I'll marry you." She laughed as I picked her up and spun her around in my joy. I gave her a kiss on the cheek before setting her down, and embracing her once more.

"Gosh, I didn't think you'd be _this_ ecstatic." She teased me.

"Shut up," I mumbled, leaning in to kiss her once more. At last, I was satisfied. Everything I've ever wanted, I now have. I was one lucky detective.

Life isn't perfect, but for me, it was as close as it could possibly get. I had my fairytale ending at last.

And it was with Ai.

* * *

**A/N: HURRAY! Finished at last! It took me about a week with all my procrastination! Anyways, I think I did okay... You be the judge – review!**

*** Episode 129 (Season 5) – The Girl From Black Organization and the University Professor Murder Case**

**** Episode 128 (Season 5) – The Black Organization: The 10 Billion Yen Bank Robbery Case**

***** Movie 4: Captured In Her Eyes**

****** Movie 6: The Phantom of Baker Street**

"_**True love does not come by finding the perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly." - Jason Jordan**_


End file.
